Dying Thoughts Of A Condemed Man
by TheCowboyVikingGaulPet
Summary: One soldier survived Alcatraz....will he live to tell the tale of all the horrific things he was forced to witness? Or be buried with the rest of the ashes?


**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything X-men, or anything related to the X-men, the soldier isn't even mine!! Just the idea, that the story is based on.

**Summary:** So, somehow, a human soldier was left alive on Alcatraz Island, after the Phoenix was killed by Logan. And I know you're thinking, IMPOSSIBLE!!!!!!! But, just humor me, I wanted to write something, and this...w/e it is, just came out. So, the only human survior of the Alcatraz Island incident.

**A/N:** Yeah, this just sorta popped outta my head, while I was sitting at my computer, my fingers itching to type something, lol. And of course, it just had to have something to do with the X-men, lol. This is probably a piece of shit, but I haven't posted anything in...too long?? srry..hehe. Anywayz, on with the show!!!

**The Dying Thoughts Of A Condemned Human Soldier On Alcatraz Island**

You awake to utter silence. And not one of those silences that are comfortable, and comforting, but an eerie one. As you try to sit up, your ears ring. This causes your head to ache a little bit, before you completely sit up. Once you do, you realize you smell….something. Something burning, or maybe just the ashes that are left, after the fire. Then you open your eyes and all you see is darkness.

No lights, definitely no fire from the way your whole body feels like ice. So much you almost feel numb, then you look down at your legs, and you can't really see, but can only feel the heavy weight of something, just below your waist, forcing them into the ground. You reach out your hand to feel the object. It's smooth, cold, hard, and a little bit burnt on one edge. The edge that's closest to your thighs.

You try to move your legs, or feet, to see how long this piece of metal, or that's what you've assumed it is, reaches. When you try to, you can't feel anything. But you know you're moving them because you can hear the scrap of your steel toed combat boots against the metal. You decide that your legs must be too numb to feel the pain, because with all the ways you've tried to move them to try and get out, the thing won't move. At least not near enough to get it off you.

You assume your legs are either broken or you're just too weak to move them. Suddenly you cease all actions, and focus on what now seems more relevant to you, now that you realize this whole situation is all very wrong. _Why would I be weak?? Where am I? What happened to me?_ As fast as one would think you to see all the images before you die, you remember everything…..The plastic guns, the small army stationed on Alcatraz island, the bridge moving, first The Brotherhood, then the X-men. Blood, yelling, flying flaming cars, and then…..the silence again.

This particular silence breaths an unheard sigh of relief, for the X-men and humans alike. Then the worst happens. They took aim at the last Brotherhood member standing, and then all you remember seeing was the water about the crush you all, everything around incinerating, and then….darkness again. You wonder how long it's been since that had happened, and however impossible it seemed to survive, it seems only you did. For all you've heard since you've awaken is the silence.

It's almost deafening now, you decide you don't like silence, not anymore. It gives a person too much time to think. To think about how you'll probably never get off this island, because the government will have assumed every possible human life form dead, because of the last soldier in the Brotherhood. She obliterated everything human, and never even had to lift a finger.

Too much time to think about how you'll never see you're kid again, or your wife, or how they'll have to adjust, or may be adjusting now to the news of your death. The government officials will probably bullshit them into believing that you had died fighting. KIA, is what will be engraved onto your gravestone, in which the coffin lying underneath will have no body to hold. When really, all you did since the X-men's arrival was hide. Hide away from those that were really superior to your kind. For the sake of survival, and probably to find a stronger dose of the cure, so your kind would be the dominant species on the planet again, no more homo-superior, just homo-sapiens.

The way all those corporate type, government paid, prejudiced bastards thought. They thought they had found a cure to a disease. When what they really found, was a way to start a never ending struggle, with those we call mutants. Those that, if it had not been for certain ones, the cure would be no more, the humans would be forced to fall into their places. No more dominant, just having to follow a superior race, and to obey their set of rules and orders, rules that your kind had set before.

They thought that had found a solution to the people deemed "mutant", but no…..they only found a way for your kind to have to suffer for years now because of their mistakes. Because of them, peace will be a long shot for our two kinds, and this war will not end here. It will for you, but not your kid, or for her kids, they will be the generations that will have to deal with the aftereffects of everything that has happened, and everything that will happen, once you are no longer here to show her, and guide her, and tell her. Peace will never be in your grasp, but as long as the thought of war stays out of the minds of the government, that's good enough for you all.

**!!AUTHOR NOTE!!: **_Pleaz review and tell me what ya thought bout it. Honestly, criticism is good, but flames are bad. And if you flame the story, I shall send Pyro to fkin flame your ass!!! Only if you flame, if you review you can have him for a day, or any other X-Guy you wish for. yeah yeah...i got connections, lol!_


End file.
